Megatron
Current Background Megatron's home planet Cybertron after years of prosperity and cultural advance had become a rigid, caste based society. The masses were regularly misdirected from the problems of the Cybertronian government by the Council Sanctioned Gladatorial Arenas in the City of Kaon. A Gladiator in one of these arenas had steadily gained a following of fellow warriors with his speeches of equality among all Cybertronians. At first his words reached only those among the Gladiators..but, a timid Data Clerk named Orion Pax inadvertently used his data gathering skills to hear of this Gladiator's prophetic speeches... Orion Pax had no interest in changing anything about Cybertron's current state. That is until he became aware of the upstart Gladiator whom went by the name "Megatronus" in honor of one of the 13 original Primes. Though the two were wary of one another at first, eventually a correspondence began that would ultimately lead to strong bond and friendship not unlike that of brothers. Megatron( having shortened his name after one of his recent battles) hoped that with Orion's help they could usher in a new era of change for Cybertron and perhaps even abolish the Caste System. The Gladiator turned revolutionary had become aware of attacks by riotous Cybertronians whom associated themselves with his movement. Orion suspected Megatron's supporters were behind these attacks though he denied the accusations and assured Orion of his sincerity in non-violent protests. This was the first of many incidents that would drive the wedge further between Orion and Megatron. When the tension between them was at it's peak, Orion proposed to Megatron that they take their grievances to the High Council in Iacon. Megatron begrudgingly agreed. Orion's heartfelt cry for peace and change although not achieving their desired goals of abolishing the Caste System did convince the Council to appoint Orion as Cybertron's new Prime after the previous holder of the title, Sentinel Zeta Prime, disappeared. Christened "Optimus Prime" by the Council, Optimus begged Megatron to understand that becoming a Prime was not his choice. Megatron refused to listen to Optimus's pleas and became convinced that his former "brother" had been conspiring against him through the entirety of their relationship. Megatron left the Council Chambers with a declaration of War between his "Decepticons" and Optimus's "Autobots". For many years, Optimus and Megatron would engage in a struggle for control of Cybertron that would eventually end in the tragic end to billions of lives and the abandonment of the uninhabitable Cybertron.... Arc 2 The "New" Decepticons After finding himself on a strange Island filled with stranger creatures, Megatron explored briefly before letting his anger get the better of him and exploding into angry shouts at his unknown kidnappers. Meta-Ridley having heard Megatron, attempted to restrain the intruder only for Megatron to easily incapacitate him. Within moments of meeting Gol and Maia as well as Soul Eater Evans, a massive Army of Vehicons emerged into view. They appeared to be bound to Megatron's will, which delighted the Decepticon leader as the tables had swiftly turned to his favor in his negotiations with Gol and Maia. The trio agreed to combine forces to better increase their chances of conquering Iriphos... Personality On the surface Megatron appears fairly calm and reasonable, this masks his extremely quick temper and madness. He demands loyalty from his troops, disloyalty either leads to death or unbearable punishment Megatron desires nothing more than to rule over all life, conquest of planets fills him with the greatest of pleasures. Megatron has decided to keep his Cybertronian Alternate mode because of his disgust for humanity. Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Character Category:Cartoon Category:Xombie v2.0